Must Be
by Naz
Summary: If you don't overly enjoy weird Doctor Who stories, don't read this. Completely weird... so beware! no slash, please r


Must be "That Time Of the Month" Again...  
  
It was a quiet start to what the Doctor was hoping would be a quiet day, with no snake-y things that tried to possess your companions, energy- sucking exiles, Daleks, or the Master. Tegan and Nyssa were still asleep- thank god- and Turlough-who knew where HE was, wandering the TARDIS somewheres...with his little crystal thing... And the Doctor was in the console room, sort of just standing around, amazed that for ONCE it was actually quiet...  
  
Then Turlough came running in, a crystal stuck to his hand and he was trying to get it off. Then he ran right back out, leaving the Doctor to wonder where he FOUND these people, and how that was all completely random...  
  
Then Tegan came in, holding her pink bunny by the ears, a pillow, her hair as much of a wreck as you can get with her short short hair, and not wearing make up! Is that * possible *? Anyway, here she comes, shuffling her feet, still really sleepy. And she mumbles, "Doctor, can I have some chocolate?"  
  
"No, Tegan, eat something for breakfast first," said the Doctor, not looking up from the little blinking red light on the console. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing... This little blinking light..."  
  
Tegan whined. "You sound like somebody's Mum."  
  
"Your mum?"  
  
"No, my mum would've cared less if I ate chocolate or curries for breakfast."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Tegan shuffled around. "Um, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Out of nowhere, Tegan's pink bunny flew into the Doctor's face. "It's lonely!" she yelled.  
  
"What?!" The Doctor yelled, shoving it back. "Tegan, I'm VERY busy right now... I have to find out why this is flashing..."  
  
Tegan sniffed, holding her bunny and pillow tightly. "But can I have chocolate?"  
  
The Doctor waved her off. "Yes, yes... Sure..." Tegan squealed happily and ran off. Only seconds later, the Doctor realized what the blinking light was for.  
  
They were out of chocolate.  
  
Tegan found out after energetically trying to get a candy bar twice. When she realized it was all gone, she sadly poked the machine and walked back to the console room.  
  
"No more," she said.  
  
The Doctor looked up. "Umm... Yeeesss, Tegan, I know..."  
  
"I wanna hug."  
  
The Doctor stopped short. "Tegan?"  
  
Tegan held out her arms, lower lip wobbling. "Hug," she said.  
  
"Ohhh dear..."  
  
"PLEASE??"  
  
"Tegan, I-"  
  
"*snf* I o-only w-w-w-wanted a hug-g..." Tegan said shakily.  
  
"Oh, all right..."  
  
The Doctor awkwardly moved into a hug, just as the door swung open, and Nyssa bounced into view. She gasped. "Hug tiiiiiime!" she screeched happily and hugged the Doctor and Tegan so hard it was painful. "No! Nyssa!" yelled the Doctor while Tegan screeched, "Nyssy-nyssy-nyssy!!!!"  
  
Turlough ran in, adding to the chaos... If you call standing in the doorway, a crystal seemingly growing out of your head staring, mildly horrified, at the scene in front of you "adding to chaos."  
  
Then suddenly, Tegan was begging the Doctor to materialise* at a convenience store because, "I need chocolate!!" she wailed.  
  
"I don't understand you women!" the Doctor cried out. "You watch your weight like some people watch birds-the feathered type, * sometimes * of the human variety-and you care about being overweight and wondering about 'Do I look fat?' Then you go and buy enough chocolate to last you a week because you get a craving (do they have a patch for chocolate cravings yet??) and you sit down and munch away. The next morning, you get on the scale and start crying about how 'heavy' you are, and then you've got to be pushed out the door to your job or whatever, because you're as upset as if your pet just died! I don't understand you women! I just don't!"  
  
S I  
  
L  
  
E  
  
N  
  
C  
  
E.  
  
The Doctor sighed. "There. I said it. Oh well. If I don't give in, they'll attack me and take over the TARDIS (which I WON'T allow!!), so I suppose we'll materialise*..."  
  
So they did... And Tegan and Nyssa came back with a LOT of chocolate, and they insisted they'd lock some up in a room for future use. Like the Doctor believed them. Oh well. They sobbed, "You are so untrusting of us!" and went to put it away, as if to say, "See?" The Doctor watched them in the console room on the screen until they locked the door and were well away from it. Then he turned off the scanner and sighed.  
  
"I miss you, Sarah Jane...."  
  
end of part 1 of this (really, truly) POINTLESS story (except if you're in a hyper Dr. Who mood, it's nice to read....) 


End file.
